Worthletth
by SketchDeadRat
Summary: Twist has to suffer bullying and shunning on a daily basis. Only today, things take different turn. What will become of these events? What will become of Twist? Rated T for Twist.
1. Chapter 1

Oh god... Why am I writing this? My most beloved pony, in the most saddest litter-ature excretement I have ever written?

"Come on, Twist, don't you wan't your glasses?" asked Diamond Tiara, as she mockingly held them just beyond the red-head filly's reach.

"Thtop it, Tiara! Give them back!" she demanded, while vainly jumping for her purple glasses.

Every lunch it was the same deal: Twist would be contently playing on her own, and then Tiara would humiliate her. "Well if you're not grabbing them, you must not want them!" she abruptly smashed the spectacles to the ground and grinding them into the pavement with her hoof. She laughed a cruel laugh, as Twist tried to flee the scene with whatever little dignity she had left. However Diamond Tiara would have none of that, and the spoilt Earth Pony knocked Twist into the ground, her once pristeen cream coat now covered in dirt.

"Why a-are you doing thith?" Asked twist.

"Worthless lumps like you make me sick! You are the most annoying filly I ever saw. Your ugly glasses, your ugly red hair, and your annoying lisp! You are thrash!" she screamed, blindly stomping her with her hooves.

Twist let loose a shreik of pain loud enough to wake up Discord. Though in the thick forest-like bushes so far on the edge of the vast school playground, mixed with the usual chatter of excited fillies and colts shouting and chatting, her shreik went unheard.

"And you know what else? You will never be able to even protect yourself! You are too afraid! You are nothing! You are so low, I wouldn't even let Daddy employ you for slavery!" she screamed into Twist's ear. Twist was mortified at this stage. She just huddled in the dirt in the fetal position, tears rolling down her wounded cheek, and snot dripping down her nose. Upon seeing her like this, Diamond Tiara laughed triumphantly, and left the scene.

Twist didn't even have the will to get off the ground. Her spirit, and some of her ribs, were broken beyond repair, not to mention her glasses. Those were the pair she wore every day since she was first able to walk. They were her grandmothers when she was a filly, and _her _grandmothers when _she_ was a filly. And now they were nothing more than bits of shattered glass and plastic. There was nothing she could do. Nothing but try to soothe herself with the sounds of her own rage-filled tears. Oh, how she wished she could get back at that dreadful bitch. How she wished she could do the same to her precious tiara. But, as the tyranic pink pony had said before, she would never be able to fight back.

Seconds later, the school bell rang, it's sound reverbing across the playground. Yet Twist didn't bother to even stand up. She saw no point in attending class. "I-I'm jutht the motht utheletth filly in equethtria..." she whimpered to herself, as she felt even more tears began to travel up her tear ducts.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It was beginning to rain. She could feel the first of many raindrops collide with her coat. And yet, she still didn't budge. She figured she rather die out in the cold, then suffer any more abuse from Diamond Tiara.

Drip Drip Drip.

Pretty soon the rain began to pour down on all fronts. A full on thunderstorm was imminent. Not that she cared, of course.

"Twist? Twist? Where are you?" She heard a voice of concern call out to her. "Twist!" She could then hear the sound of hooves approaching. It was Cheerilee. She must have noticed her abscence.

"Twist, what are you do- agh!" she barked at her student, before realising the horrible state she was in. "What happened to you?" her voice was a mix of concern and anger. Twist sluggishly moved her head, to see her solemn face, and a pair of violent eyes. Just like the ones Diamond Tiara always looked at her with. The filly curled back up into the fetal position, and continued to silently sob.

Cheerilee turned to notice her student's favorite, and only pair of glasses, cruelly and heartlessly decimated. The purple mare's eyes widened, as she realised what was going on. She placed a gentle hoof on the little pony before, only to feel her freeze up when she did. With a sigh, she sofly scooped Twist up into her arms. She also picked up the mangled corpse of Twist's spectacles with her teeth, and walked back into the classroom.

As she carried the battered pony, she could hear her inconsistant breathing, and sniffling. "Shh... everything is alright now. Everything will be OK. I promise you, everything will be OK..."

The class was exactly what you would expect it to be when the teacher was absent. Students were screaming, shouting, and generally fooling around. The classroom looked like a pack of Diamond Dogs were just let loose. Tables were knocked over, students were climbing over everything possible, and dissonant voices littered the air.

The door burst open, slamming against the wall, attracting the silence and attention from the students. In the door stood a deathly silent Cheerilee and a battered pony. Some ponies didn't even know who she was, others vaguely remembered her, and only one pony spoke out in concern. It was Apple Bloom. "Twist? What happened to 'ya?"

"Which one of you did this?". The teacher's tone made the question sound retorical, rather than genuinely asking, hinting she may have known who was to blame.

The class didn't even make a sound. Hell, some weren't even paying attention, too caught up in quaint daydreams and notepad doodling to care.

"WHO. DID. THIS?" She screamed.

The class was once again silent.

Twist weakly began tugging on her teacher's mane, trying to get her attention. "It doethn't matter... I am jutht a worthletth pony..." The statement made Cheerilee even more enraged. "If the culpret doesn't make herself known, there will be severe..."

It was getting more and more difficult for Twist to hear what she was saying, despite her being inches apart from her lips. She felt her vision fading, as well, soon her consciousness faded as well, dropping to the floor like a rag doll.

* * *

Oh hot dawg, what have I done? Part two is up soon. And this will be only three chapters long at most. I promise I will finish my works from now on. But don't expect anything past three chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, no one confessed.

"So be it." And with that, the teacher exited the classroom, but not before picking Twist off the floor, as if she was a dove that couldn't fly.

Twist was brought to the hospital, and stayed there for the month. During that time she would accept no visitors. During that time, she did nothing but write in a leather-bound notebook she requested for. It served as a Diary while she stewed in the white prison. She never let anyone read it, and was very possessive of it.

"Day 30.

Dear Diary. I have decided what I will do. Diamond Tiara has ruined my life, and so it seems fair that I return the favor. I have decided to tell Miss Cheerilee who was responsable. But this will not be my revenge. My revenge is going to be equal to the pain she caused me. In the end, she will know exactly how I felt."

September 1st. The day Twist was deemed healthy enough to leave the hospital. When she returned to school, the second she passed through that one wooden door, everypony was watching her with curious eyes. "Hello Twist. How are you feeling?" asked C heerilee. Her voice was soft and cheerful, but it was painfully obvious she was uneasy. "...I would like to thate the name of the pony eho atthaulted me a month a go, in the condition that the pony not be revealed." Twist announced, her tone that of an old, untuned piano, low and off-key.

"I understand. Wait outside the door, and I will get to you in a moment." She instructed. And Twist obeyed. Twist waddled out the door in a trpical Twist fashion, before the door was slammed shut behind her. She could vaguely hear cheerilee talking to the class.

"Now listen. Twist obviously holds no ill will to the one who did this. Whoever the culprit is should feel relieved. But as soon as I find out who did this, he or she will be severely punished, one way or another. Understood?"

The class, as usual, didn't reply.

"Very well." she concluded, leaving the class.

Upon walking out the door, she bent down, to engage in eye contact with Twist.

"So, who is it, then?" She asked, in a rather straight-forward tone of voice.

Twist was slow to answer the question. "It wath... Diamond Tiara".

"I should have known as much. I will call up her father right now. That is worthy of expulsion."

"Wait a minute, Mitth. I would like to propothe a different punithhment for Diara."

"And what would that be, then?" Cheerilee was curious, as to why she was so lenient to Tiara, and why she wanted a unique punishment.

"Tiara put me in hothpital for a month, tho I would like for her to have her freedom robbed in retalliation. So..." Twist explained her plan to Cheerilee, who was curious and accepting of her plan. "That's brilliant, Twist! But are you certain? After all that...?"

Twist smiled deviously, and replied with a surefire "Abtholutely!".

The next day...

The bell just rang, signalling the end of school for another day. The little ponies ran out the door, eager to get out of the dreadfully boring building. Diamond Tiara quickly packed her books into her bag, and made a B-line for the exit, only to be enivitably stopped by Cheerilee.

"I am sorry Tiara, but you will be staying behind today. And every school day, for a whole month."

"WHAT? I have THINGS to DO." she whined.

Cheerilee waited until only Her, Tiara, and Twist were in the room before replying to the spoilt brat.

"Listen. I know it was you who attacked Twist." Cheerilee spoke slyly, watching Tiara gulp, and her coat go a pale pink as she heard this.

"I was going to have you expelled, but Twist decided to grant you a slightly more lenient punishment. You will do whatever she tells you, or your father will be called. Understood?"

The Tiara sporting filly replied with a reluctant "Yes Miss".

"I won't be far, so don't try anything." She warned.

Once again, Diamond Tiara replied with a rather angry "Yes Miss".

Content, The teacher turned to face Twist, who was swaying her legs on a box, containing Celestia-knows-what.

"Have fun". She said before leaving the two alone in the room.

"Thit." Twist commanded, pointing to an old, wooden chair.

"Listen Twist, I don't know what you are up to, but if you think you aren't getting away with ratting on me-" "I thaid THIT." Twist's voice contained a rather uncharacteristicly dominant tone.

Twist walked towards the blinds, firmly pulling them down, one at a time, until the windows were covered, and the only scorce of light was a candle on the table.

"Don't make me Thay it again. Thit."

Tiara knew she had no choice. She didn't know what this filly's game was, but she didn't care. When this little punishment was over, she will be dead meat. Or at least, that's what she thought.

With a mutter, Diamond Tiara reluctantly sat down on the chair, pouting.

"Close your eyeth." She spoke, in a less commanding tone than before.

Diamond Tiara obeyed, closing her eyes shut, half angry, half curious.

"Why do you want me to-". "Suddenly, a "click" sound was heard twice, and she could feel something around her hooves. Diamond Tiara opened her eyes to see that she was bound to the chair by hand cuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tiara demanded to know. The response she recieved, however, she did not expect. First, Twist removed her tiara from Tiara's head, placing it on her , she delivered a sudden, and forceful kick into the stomach, knocking her, and by extention, the chair backwards.

"Ack- that hurt! What was that for?"

Twist began to laugh at her question, making her feel rather uncomfortable. "What wath That for? You ruined my life! You bullied me everyday! You thtole my bitth, you hurt me, you made thure I never made any friendth! And recently, you ended up thending me up to the hothpital! Now you with thuffer like I did!" she yelled, pulling up the chair, and knocking it back again.

"Now lookie here..." Twist spoke in a quiet, but spine chilling voice. "I will athk you some quethtionth, and you will anthwer. Underthood?" she asked. "Y-yes..." squealed Tiara, already crying from the pressure. "You are altho to call me Mitthtress. Ith That underthtood?" she asked.

"Y-yes..."

"YETH WHAT!? THTOP CRYING!"

"Yes mistress!" she cried out, replying more like an army brat, and less of a regular brat.

Seeming content with the reply, she began asking the questions.

"Why did you bully me?"

"I don't know..." Whimpered Tiara.

"WRONG." Bang. She knocked the chair down to the ground, and pulled it back up.

"I will athk you again. Why did you bully me?"

"I don't know, ok! I just saw you there, doing nothing but reading your books, and playing your dumb role playing games! You never played with anypony else. It wasn't normal!"

"When I firtht talked to you... what did you do?"

"I-I can't remember..."

"WRONG!" And once again, the chair went flying. Diamond Tiara nearly went flying off the chair herself, if it weren't for the handcuffs she had acquired from Pinkie Pie, of all people.

"Maybe thith will refrethh your memory..." she spat, before putting on a false smile, and an innocious voice. "Hi, I'm Twitht! What'th yourth?"

"I made fun of your lisp, then I laughed and left..."

"It'th not my fault I talk like thith you know...". Her sadness was practically audible.

"Twist... I-"

"Did I THAY you could thpeak?!" Roared the red headed pony, once again knocking the chair over, but this time not picking it up. She positioned herself so that she was lying on the ground, face to face with Diamond Tiara. "Now you may thpeak..."

"I am sorry. I have been mean. I shouldn't have made fun of you, or hit you or any of that stuff." Diamond Tiara sobbed. She meant it too. If she had only considered the other pony's feelings... "I am so sorry..."

Happy with her statement, Twist leaned closer, a sly and flirtatious smile on her face.

"I forgive you." She whispered, brushing Tiara's hair aside like a mother tidying up her unkempt youngling.

She removed the Tiara, holding it infront of Diamond Tiara.

"What does thith reprethent?" she asked.

"...It's my cutie mark..." mumbled the Tiara-wearing filly.

"Why do you wear thomething like thith anyway?"

"I... don't know."

Twist set up her chair once again, however, rather than kicking the chair down again (which, judging by Tiara's flinching expression, she was expecting.), she un-cuffed her from the chair.

As soon as she was free, Diamond Tiara jumped up from the chair, rubbing the parts of her hooves that hurt from the metal cuffs. She turned around to Twist, who was facing away from her, idly playing with her tiara in her hands.

"You learned you letthon..." "But I wouldn't wear thith tiara if I were you..."

"Why not...?" Asked Tiara, secretly terrified of what response she may get.

"Thith tiara is a really expenthive, and pointletth object. To have a cutie-mark bathed on keeping a crown on your head... I believe you have a much better talent than that, Tiara. You aren't the perthon you believed yourthelf to be. Believe me!" She giggled at her repeated variants of the word "Belief", as she handed the tacky, sparkling object back to it's owner.

"...Thanks". "And sorry.". As Tiara was about to leave, she felt a hoof on her shoulder.

"Hey, do you wanna... play together tommorrow?" She asked, rather embarrased with her question.

Tiara was originally suprised by the sudden offer. She then smiled, and replied "I'd love to."

* * *

Twist then did something really unexpected. She pulled her in for a hug.

Aww. Aren't I just a poet? Of course I am not! But anyway, I originally meant for this to be a clopfic. But let's face it, that's disgusting. It's like paedophillia or something. Bleach. Anyway, I know how horribly the flow went there.

One minute:. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, THLUT!"

The other minute: "Wanna... Play Dungeons and Dragons?"

But in all seriousness, I love how it turned out. There should be an epilogue. Also, WHY is this so long? Simple. My drawing hand is severely malfunctioning. I am beginning to get disallusioned with the art anyway... I love drawing, don't get me wrong. But I suck so badly at it, going for a career in it is really foalish, IMO. Well, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond Tiara just arrived at school. She decided to do something drastically different from here on in. And already she was getting all sorts of shocked looks. Some ponies gasped, and others scratched their heads, trying to find out what was different. She walked into the school. "Perfect" she thought to herself. She softly, and slowly opened the wooden door, attracting everyone's attention.

"Oh hello Diamond, I was wondering when you were going to- EEK! YOUR CROWN! EEEEK! YOUR **CUTIE MARK!**"Screeched Silver Spoon. "Relax Silver Spoon... Jeez."

"How can I relax? YOU LOST YOUR CUTIE MARK. That's abnormal!" She ranted, flapping her hooves up and down for dramatic effect. To be honest, it just made her look like a magpie.

"Then consider me abnormal." Tiara said in what was probably the most casual tone of voice she ever used.

Suddenly, a red and white pony sprang from her seat, waving with one arm. "Hey Tiara!"

"Hello, Twist! Haha!" Tiara shouted, smiling and waving back.

"Wanna play D and D?"

"Sure! Give me a minute!"

"Whats going on?"

"I am going to play Dungeons and Dragons, what did you think D and D stood for?"

"Ok, am I being punked?

Diamond gave her friend a quizzical, yet monotonic look. "What? You can play with us if you want..."

"What is going- sure why not?"

It's amazing how Mood-lashy my stories can go. I ain't no proffessional, that's for sure. Haha. Now, to destroy canada, and all of their gummy bears...


End file.
